


[redacted]

by CakeyFlo



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Multi, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:01:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CakeyFlo/pseuds/CakeyFlo
Summary: basically some of the plot is based off essays i had to write at school lmaoalso uhhhhhh konami hanaka is my vocaloid octhis is not a summary cause i dont even know what this is supposed to be about (majorly)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	[redacted]

Hello there.  
So today, I will be writing fanfiction with POVs (Point of View).  
Inspired by an essay I had to write earlier this morning.

(Narrator's POV)  
During the lunch break, a friend group was engaged in conversation amongst themselves. Suddenly, Len stood up. "Hey, guys! Guess what?" he asked enthusiastically.   
"What?" they all questioned.  
"How 'bout we go camping or sum' for the weekend?" Len suggested.  
"But would we be safe? None of us are adults here, so we lack adult supervision..." Konami retaliated.  
"Okay, maybe, but c'mon! Contemplate 'bout somethin', would ya?" he responded. "Some o' us are mature enough to be considered adults! Like Taito and Meiko!"  
This was true. Taito and Meiko were mature for their age. And some of the others, too.  
"...Very well then. Any other disagreements/arguments?" Konami asked.  
No response.  
"Then it's settled! Let's meet at the bus stop at 2 'noon on Friday! Don't forget!" Len announced happily.  
The school bell rang, as a signal for them to go back to class. With that, they dismissed from the canteen.

(Konami's POV)  
Ugh... that Len... always doing things like this. Well, it's normal. Nothing too surprising. Though sometimes I do wonder why I'm friends with him in the first place.  
My thoughts were interrupted when I saw Taito waiting for me at the entrance of the cafeteria. He was smiling brightly, as he always did around me.  
"Konami!" he half-yelled. I grinned to myself. I wonder why he's always happy to see me, as much as we see each other every day.  
But we are close friends. That makes sense.   
I walked up to him, a small smile plastered to my face. "Hey there, Taito." I said. We walked to class together. It seems you were... really quiet when Len and the others were discussing this whole camping trip. Serene, even. I bet you're not too pleased with Len's sudden pleasant outburst just now." I mumbled. My voice was soft most of the time, to be honest. I could be loud if I wanted to, but it would seem rude to do so.  
"Neither were you. I could tell just by looking at your face." Taito remarked.  
I laughed lightly. Of course, he knew that. I don't really like loud people. It bothers me.  
"Well, you know me. That one lassie in class that's an introverted, kind, respectful, and overall peaceful person. Loud people kinda get on my nerves." I commented.  
"Yeah, I do. And I can agree," he muttered.  
"Well, we have to give in, right? Len's the same age as I am, but we're very different. And besides, even if we all declined, he'd somehow find an excuse or anything similar to get his way." I noted.  
He nodded silently. We didn't talk about anything after that, because we were almost arriving at class.

(Time skip to after classes and Narrator's POV)  
"That's it for today. Class dismissed." Kiyoteru announced.  
All the students of said class rushed outside.  
As Taito, Konami, Len, Rin, and Kaito were walking together, they talked about some things. They were headed to the local Arby's.  
"Damn! I couldn't understand shit in maths class just now! I sometimes wonder how y'all can actually understand that bullshit." Len sighed. The rest of his friends laughed.  
"Practise and revision exist, my dear Len," Konami stated, as a matter of fact. "but I guess you're just too busy for that. No offense."   
Len glared at her. She stared at him in response. Len backed away slightly. "You're scaring me. Stop." he finally said. Konami was taken aback. "How is my stare scary? It's perfectly fine, isn't it?" she inquired. Kaito laughed nervously when he saw her face. "Ahaha... about that... well... maybe it's just not scary for you." he signified. Maybe she doesn't know her stare looks like a death stare... Especially since she has a pale skin tone... he silently shuddered.  
Rin decided to join the conversation. "Anyways, what are we getting? At Arby's, I mean? Something light? Something heavy? Are we gonna hang out after dinner? If so, what are we-"  
"Jeez! Chill out, Rinny! Ya gettin' too hyped right now! Y'know we can't answer ALL of those questions at the same time, right?" Len interrupted her. He shook his head. "I wonder how we are blood-related in any way possible."  
Konami smiled softly at the blonde, lively girl. "We're getting dinner, of course. Whether it's light or heavy is up to us to decide. Yes, we can hang out after dinner, given the fact that we don't have any homework today." she replied calmly.  
Suddenly, they were greeted by a large crowd. Taito was scared and so he clung to Konami. The others were separated from each other.  
Konami was slightly surprised at Taito's reaction to the crowd, that is by clinging on to her body. She made no attempt to get him off though; she knew he had a fear of large crowds.   
She could barely even walk. It was as if the crowd was carrying her. Her feet could feel the ground, but not solid enough to walk.  
After what seemed like ten minutes, she and her friends were finally released from the crowd. They were exasperated.  
"That was so scary! I was so scared that I held Len's hand so we wouldn't get lost! Uwaahhh, I hope that doesn't happen again!" Rin conveyed. "Am I bein' relied on now? Ya-hoo! Rin's such an angel!" Len exclaimed. Kaito chuckled. "Didn't you say earlier that you had no idea how you and Rin were blood-related?"  
"Ugh... just- forget I ever said that." Len retorted. He covered his blushing face.  
"...Actually, I clung to Konami just now," Taito observed. "I... I was scared. I have claustrophobia."   
"Wow, how the tables turn! Did ya get annoyed or anythin', Konami?" Len asked.  
"Actually, no. I know Taito has a fear of large crowds. I didn't really mind. Besides, I was scared too. Everyone was." Konami countered.

(Taito's POV)  
I was shocked at Konami's response. She didn't mind? Did she really not mind my cowardice clinging onto her?  
"Y-You really don't mind, Konami..?" I asked with suspicion.  
She smiled at me warmly. "Of course I don't. I know you're a softie. And besides, I would have done that too. Except I don't have the bravery or audacity to do so." she insisted politely.  
My heart was beating fast. She seriously didn't mind? I thought. Anyone else would've made fun of me. But Konami was very different. She was so polite and selfless.  
That's why I love her.  
She's always been here for me, ever since we were children. Through easy times and hard, she has always been by my side. No matter what. She was the only one that actually cared for me. When no one was there for me, she was there. Always. She was my first real friend.  
I always think highly of her. She's the only person that deserves my respect. I treat everyone else below me. They don't matter to me. Only Konami is relevant.  
I would do anything, simply ANYTHING to get her attention-  
"Hey, hey, Taito! Why are you staring into space?"  
Oh my God. It's Rin. I can hear her annoying-ass voice.  
Better make an excuse.  
"None of your business."  
There. She's not bothering my thoughts anymore. She made a sour face at me, but I don't care.

(Rin's POV)  
Taito's been acting... strange. Very strange. He's been reeeaallly attached to Konami. Earlier on when I first met him, sure, he was close to her, but not THIS close. It's suspicious. He's also been rude and blunt to most people nowadays and spends almost all of his time with Konami.  
Should I ask him why?  
Come on, Rin. Even you know that you shouldn't ask a person like him about that kind of question. Even if he did reply, he would definitely lie to my face.  
I guess I should shrug it off for now.

(Len's POV)  
Konami's always been really supportive of us, y'know? As much as we mess with her, she rarely gets mad at us. She's a great pal, as well as a mom we all ne'er had. Taito's a creep to her, though it doesn't seem like she gives a shit.  
Surprisingly, I'm worried about her.  
I know Taito's head-over-heels or madly in love wit' her, but he already looks and acts like a dangerous lover. He makes 'imself distant from others jus' for her attention.   
But... Maybe Konami can tolerate that shit? Like a clingy person? She doesn't seem too annoyed by 'im, but then again, she liked keepin' to herself. As in having her own privacy. And Taito doesn't give her much o' that. He's always with her. Almost all o' the time.   
Two things are botherin' me right now;  
Is Konami genuine when she says she doesn't mind?  
Will she be okay if Taito somehow gets her to be 'is lady love?

-end chapter one-

**Author's Note:**

> oh my goodness i am so sorry that this fanfiction is shitty as fuck  
> though i appreciate that you took the time to read the only fanfiction i actually spent effort on  
> originally, this was supposed to just be a project. to like, see if i can make multiple personalities and how 'loid's would interact with each other.


End file.
